America and Canada's Birthday
by tomgirl1313
Summary: well the title explains it all, there are a few other things. Started out with a one-shot that I started when I was bored one night. The only pairing I can promise is GerIta but it's kinda a side thing.
1. Chapter 1

America's POV)

It was October 12th, my actual birthday. Nobody knows except Canada because it's his birthday too, we're twins after all. It's still nice to have people with us on our birthday so we invited all the countries. Canada said he would take care of calling everybody, last minute cleaning, and setting up tables. I was in charge of the cooking. When Canada finished calling everybody he came into the kitchen where I was making fresh sauce for some pasta, i'm making some food from each country.

"Some of the countries don't think that you're actually going to make food so they're coming to 'help." Canada informed me. Canada knows I can cook food from every country, after all my countries made up of immigrants.

"Who?" I asked trying to think up something for them to do.

"France and England. I'm 90% sure you won't let them set foot in the kitchen." Canada said grinning at the end.

"Why of course not, they are our guests. If you finish early could you watch them? I don't trust them enough to not destroy my house." I asked frowning a bit at the end. Canada just nodded and very soon after we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hey bro could you get the door, I have tomato sauce all over my hands." I asked as politely as I could.

"Sure I want to say hi to papa anyways." Canada replied.

(Canada's POV)

I opened the door and was quickly greeted with hugs.

"Bonjour papa, Mr. England." I said quickly guiding them to the living room. "America is in the kitchen cooking, and no it's not McDonalds. He is cooking a lot and I know theres not a lot of space, he also says that you are our guests so there is no need to cook and I agree with him." I explained quickly so France and England didn't just barge in there.

"Yo Iggy, France. Don't destroy my house please, but feel free to make yourselves at home." I heard America call from the kitchen. England got a bit red in the face while papa laughed and said he would'nt.

"Well i'm in the middle of cleaning up a bit-" I started explaining what i was doing when I got interupted from loud rap music coming from the kitchen. Specifically Eminem, my favorite. I started grinning like a mad man and started singing along. Papa and England looked at me funny while I continued grinning and shook my head. It was the new song, Berzerk. I love this song and America knows it.

Everybody thinks that i'd like music that papa likes but I don't, I love all of it, especially rap and rock. America's the same way. When the song was over Ice Ice Baby came on and my grin split even wider, what is America doing in there?


	2. Chapter 2

(America's POV)

I've been making this playlist for awhile now, it's kinda like a mini present to him. I have an even better one later though, after all the other countries have gone home or went to sleep. We do this every year and sometimes the countries get too drunk so we don't want them ending up in some other country when they try to teleport home.

Anyways for dinner i'm making something from every country that my country influenced a bit. Like German sausage I used some venison (Deer meat) that I ground up from Canada and I's hunting trip. Canada helped pick out the spices and grind up the meat. We used spices found in German sausages though remembering our party. I was working on some tomato sauce that I made from the tomatoes in my garden, I had also made the noodles from scratch one day out of pure boredom. I was going to even put the sausage in the sauce to add the spices. As a joke I was making some Canadian bacon. I was going to make some fish'n'chips too with some fish I caught on a fishing trip out in the atlantic. All this hunting/fishing happened last week when Canada and I decided to go on a big hunting/fishing/gathering/camping thing when we decided to go back to our roots.

As I was finishing the tomato sauce by putting in the sausages to thoroughly cook I got out some ingredients for my next dish, Wonton soup. I personally like this dish and I don't think I have any other soups that i'm making. I already had the Canadian bacon made along with the fish'n'chips, the tomato sauce would be done by the time dinner started, tacos, and sushi. After I finished making the Wonton soup I was going to make some Arni Souvlakia, which is basically lamb meat on a stick, and I had some Cabbage Pirozhki (Pirogues) in the oven.

All I had left was to prepare some of the desserts so I don't have to make them from scratch after dinner. For dessert I was going to make churros, crepes, moose antlers (I don't know), and apple pie. Later after everyone's gone or is asleep me and Canada made each other cakes, I made him pancake flavored cake and maple syrup ice cream.

The funny part about this whole thing is people still think I buy all this stuff and that's why I don't let them in the kitchen. Oh well.

As I was lost in thought Tricky by Run-D.M.C. came on. Me and Canada came up with a really stupid dance to it as a joke and now we do the dance every time the song comes on. I quickly turned it up and ran into the living room. I grinned at Canada and we started the dance. As we danced I forgot that England and France were there, by the time we finished England was looking at us with a weird face and France was laughing while trying to record us. I stared at the camera in utter horror until Canada asked what I was looking at, I pointed at the camera and he got the same look on his face. By the time I snapped out of it to realize I could take the camera by force France had his finger poised over the send button on his camera.

"If you so much as try to take this from me I will hit send." France threatened. "Papa, you wouldn't." Canada said back looking at France in shock. France grinned "Ah but mon fils, I would."

"Whatever, I can't deal with this right now. I have to get back to cooking." I said walking back to the kitchen. England finally snapped out of it and said "Ya, 'cooking." I was getting a bit fed up with people thinking I can't cook, my whole country was basically built on home cooked meals.

"You know what England if you really think I can't cook then come see. I was about to start making Wonton soup, everybody should be getting here in about an hour so come see." I said surprisingly calm. England just shrugged his shoulders and followed me. "If you still don't believe me then you can even watch me cook." I said mumbling under my breath about how much better my cooking was than his.

When I go to the kitchen I turned down the music a bit and began the soup. Sporadically through the time I was making the soup I had to stir the sauce and I started boiling water for the noodles. England said that he believed me and took a picture of me cooking, presumably to show the other countries. I didn't care anymore, I just hope Canada's having fun. It's all I really cared about right now. As I finished up the soup and put it on a burner I put the noodles in the now boiling water. I had 45 minutes until the other countries should be arriving. I quickly got to work on making the Arni Souvlakia (Lamb on a stick).

As I finished up all the foods I had five minutes to clean myself up. I took of the batman apron Canada got me one year for my birthday, washed my hands and face, then combed through my hair. As I was combing through my hair when I heard the doorbell ring along with shouts of all languages, I knew them all too. I finished with my hair and walked out of the bathroom to greet the guests.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey dudes what's up, you guys wanna eat now? Foods ready." I said. "America what is that music?" Italy asked when I realized my music was playing, Fergalicious was playing. I blushed and I could hear Canada laughing somewhere in the house. "Oh it's some of the music I listen too, I had it on while I was cooking and forgot to turn it off." I answered rubbing the back of my head.

"Hey America why don't you play that one song you and Canada were dancing to?" France asked with a grin. "I don't recall which one." I answered quickly hoping he didn't know the song. "Well its a good thing I remember it." France replied making a mad dash to the kitchen before I could stop him. The next thing I know the songs playing and Canada sighs. "We said we'd do it anytime it came on, even in public."

"I wish we hadn't." I replied. We started dancing even through the embarrassment. As the other countries realized what we were doing they moved back and took out their phones to record it. I blocked them out halfway through because some of the moves aren't the safest if you don't have the proper room.

"France, you suck balls." I said when we finished. "Only England's." He replied, which made my face scrunch up."TMI dude, TMI." I looked over to Canada to see what his reaction was and I couldn't help laughing, he looked horrified. Nobody else heard except for me, Canada, and France so nobody understood why I was laughing. As I was recovering from my laughter I said I was going to the kitchen I remembered the music and went to turn it off when Italy came in.

"America do you think you could leave the music on?" Italy asked. "It's really different from what I usually listen too. What is it called?" He said timidly. I grinned "It's mainly 80's-90's rap, some stuff from the early 2000's, and Eminem. It's cool, Canada listens to this stuff too. I'm not the only one." I replied smiling kindly while moving my hand away from the button to turn the music off. "Hey, I know you're a guest and all but could you help me carry some stuff, there's a lot."

"Of course." Italy said with his usual smile on. I nodded my head as a thanks and passed him some oven mitts, all of the stuff was at least warm. I picked up some of the heavier stuff and Italy got the pasta and sauce.

"Hey America what's in the sauce?" Italy asked Genuinely curious. I was a bit surprised he'd never done this, he lives with Germany after all. "Oh, it's German sausage made with venison. You've never put sausage in the sauce?" I asked Italy. Italy just shook his head. "Wow, well you'll have to try some then." I said putting the food on the table. " Oh and your brother will be happy to know the sauce, noodles, and venison is all homemade." I added in. "Ve~ Romano will be happy." Italy said returning to his brother. Speaking of brothers, where's mine?

"Canada, bro, where are you?" I called out. "Kumajirou thought it would be fun to put on a suit, it's adorable." Canada said with his pet polar bear in a tuxedo. I took out my phone and took a picture. "That is truly adorable." I said. "Oh, foods on the table everyone. Take a few seconds to say some prayers if that's something you do." I shouted to all of the other countries. Me and Canada walked over to the table and sat down next to eachother. Canada had Kumajirou on his lap. Neither of us has a religion. I have to many different ones in my country I couldn't decide on one and I couldn't see one person having so much power. Canada agreed with me so we stayed religiousless. As the other countries finished up their prayers I told everybody to dig in and that's exactly what they did.

When everybody was done eating people still didn't believe I made everything from scratch so I had England show them the picture. They finally believed me. Canada and I cleared away all the food and silverware. After I put everything in the dishwasher, everything had been eaten, I washed my hands and started putting the finishing touches on the desserts.

After I finished there were churros, crepes, apple pie, and moose antlers (Still don't know). I had some vanilla ice cream in the fridge so I served it with the pie. I brought out all the food again, this time by myself, and told everybody dessert was ready. Before I walked out I put some tea on a kettle and started making coffee. I informed everybody of the drinks and went back to the kitchen pulling out cups for the amount of people who want the drinks. By the time all the cups were out the coffee and tea were done.

I filled up the cups and walked back out carrying them all. I used to bartend for fun so I just stacked them like I would with the beer mugs. Nobody was used to this, except Canada because he'd come and visit me on the job, so they were a bit shocked and offered to help but I politely declined their help. After I put the cups on the table I went back to the kitchen to grab some milk, cream, and sugar. There are only a few of us that can drink the coffee black, me included. I get it straight from the Latin American countries.


	4. Chapter 4

After we ate dessert and drank coffee and tea I brought out my collection of liquor. France started sipping some wine while England started drinking beer, even if he couldn't hold it. Russia went straight for the vodka which I thankfully remembered to stock up. The other countries decided to start of with beer. I got a lot from Oktoberfest.

By the end of the night England thought my armoire led to Narnia, Italy was talking to a wall, Russia stole a stop sign drew a face on it and called it Steve, France told me to ask if he was a tree and when I asked him he started laughing saying of course he wasn't a tree, Romano was dancing with Spain in their underwear thinking they were the shit, Germany passed out after asking Russia if he could be Steve's godfather, Prussia disappeared for a little bit then ended up back at the house guided by some cops in nothing but his underwear the cop said he wasn't wearing it before, China was in the corner of my living room barricaded with a 6 pack of beer saying the zombies were coming, and the other countries left after these guys started getting really drunk.

By the time 4 a.m. rolled around everybody still here had passed out except me and Canada so I went to go get my birthday present for him. I got my present, all wrapped up in red and white wrapping paper and gave it to Canada. He gave me mine wrapped up in red white and blue. I let Canada open his first. When he opened it he looked a mix of shock and happy. I made him a stuffed animal, a beaver, out of beaver fur that I got off of the beaver me and Canada got while out on our trip.

"This is the beaver you caught on our trip, isn't it?" Canada asked voicing my thoughts in question fom. I nodded my head "You like it?" I asked. Canada just nodded his head. "Open yours now." Canada said breaking away from his shock. I quickly tore the packaging off and opened the box, inside were a couple spear heads, a Native American baby rattle and a necklace with bead shells and an eagle feather. I sat there box in my lap holding the necklace. "It's perfect I said still shocked." Canada pulled me into a hug and said that he was glad I liked it.

When we pulled away I put the necklace on. Once I had the necklace fully on England ran out of the armoire yelling "FOR NARNIA" he ran right into a wall and passed out again. I started laughing and so did Canada. "So, cake?" I asked getting up and going to the fridge. Canada nodded and followed me.

"I think I did a good job on mine." I said pulling mine out of the fridge. "I even got ice cream to go with it." I said setting the cake and ice cream on the island in the kitchen. I pulled the cover off the cake. "Buttercream frosting on pancake flavored cake, with syrup flavored ice cream." I answered Canada's un-asked question.

"Yum. Oh, yours is in the fridge too, let me just grab it." Canada said. I pulled out some matches and candles as Canada pulled the cake and ice cream he made for me out. "Your's is marble cake buttercream frosting, all shaped like a burger right from Spongebob, I also got nutella flavored ice cream. My face split into a grin as I quickly put in some candles red stood for 100 white stood for 10 and blue stood for the 1. I put 1 red, 3 whites and seven blues in for Canada, and 2 reds, 3 whites, and 7 blues for me. We don't go by our real birth year because we don't remember it so we just use the year we became independent countries.

I quickly lit the candles and turned off the lights in the kitchen. We sang happy birthday to each other and cut into our cakes. We both took one rather large piece from each cake and a scoop of ice cream of each flavor.

"You wanna just clean this up in the morning, i'm tired and theres no way somebody as hammered as these guys are going to wake up early?" I asked Canada, after we'd finished cake, truly exhausted. He just nodded so we put our plates in the sink and went off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Canada and I woke op early and picked up a bit. We also got started on breakfast and my hangover omelets. I made sure we'd have enough tylenol. Once breakfast was almost done some of the countries woke up without any problem except there were traffic cones in my living room and when Romano woke up he could only speak spanish, Spain was thrilled. Then, to my amusement, Prussia had climbed a tree sometime last night and couldn't get down.

After every country had woken up and sat down at the table I passed out the tylenol and omelets along with coconut water to make sure they weren't dehydrated. After everybody ate we went to the living room to watch tv. Some of the countries took a nap, like the Italy brothers and Spain. But some continued watching tv, I think the ones watching t.v. are still slightly drunk though and Canada agrees.

To prove a point I switched over to the kids shows and the countries still up were talking back to the t.v. I took a few pictures and videos as blackmail. England yelled at swiper for stealing while Russia cheered swiper on. Prussia and Germany however were fine, probably because they got used to hangovers from Oktoberfest. I asked them and they grimaced and nodded their heads.

"I don't think I will ever get a worse hangover than I do on the morning after the first day. West gets it worse than me however because the whole country gets a hangover basically and he feels it." Prussia said laughing slightly. "Shut it brother, at least I can control myself better than you when drunk." Germany replied grinning slightly, probably remembering some of the stuff his brother did.

"Come to think of it, didn't you both drink with us last night? How do you not have hangovers?" Prussia asked referring to me and Canada. "We didn't drink because we wanted to make sure nobody did anything to stupid." Canada replied cooly. Prussia nodded accepting it. "Speaking of last night what did we do, I can't remember a thing?" Prussia asked rubbing his head.

"Well you disappeared for a while and came back escorted by a cop who said you hadn't been wearing the underwear before. Germany you passed out after asking Russia if you could be Steve's godfather." I said looking at the two brothers faces. "Wait whose Steve?" Germany asked. Canada started laughing while I grinned and explained. "Steve's a stop sign that Russia stole and drew a face on it, he said you could be his godfather." When I finished Prussia busted out laughing while Germany just rubbed his head.

"You guys weren't the funniest though. Romano and Spain were in their underwear dancing like they were the shit, Italy was talking to a wall, China built a barricade in the corner of my living room-" I pointed to the barricade "-saying the zombies were coming, he even brought a six pack with him. France told me to ask if he was a horse and when I did he said of course he wasn't, started laughing, then passed out. Then the best I think was England who thought my armoire led to Narnia, after everybody had passed out I started talking to Canada and England ran out of the armoire yelling 'FOR NARNIA' and ran right into a wall and passed out." I explained

"Wait, that still doesn't explain the traffic cones." Germany said confused. "Ya were still not sure where those came from." Canada answered rubbing the back of his head. Germany laughed as did Prussia. "I'm gonna go get some more coconut water, this past week has been all liquor." Germany said getting up. I let him get it himself to comfy to get up. When Germany got back he had a confused look on his face.

"America why do you have cakes in your fridge, I thought your birthday was the fourth and Canada's was the first?" Germany asked. I paled a bit. "Um, well, we have cake because…" I didn't know what to say, I didn't want the other countries to know that our birthday isn't actually the first and fourth. I didn't want them to know because that makes me and Canada even more different than before. We never had our own people, it was all immigrants, we were twins and everybody knew, I was really strong and Canada had purple eyes. Another thing to add to the list would be that we were actually born. Not a lot of people knew that England and France had stolen us from our mother, our birth mother.

"It's not your real birthday is it?" Prussia's voice cut through my frantic thoughts. "Huh?" I asked. "The fourth and first aren't your real birthday, yesterday was." Prussia said not even in question. I couldn't speak, it was me and Canada's biggest secret and somebody just found out. I knew I couldn't lie my way out of this so I just nodded my head.

"Sorry bro, there's no way to dig ourselves out of that hole." I said, head down. I was on the verge of tears, I wanted Canada to be seen like everybody else, not different. I failed him, what kind of hero am I. "It's okay America, I knew we couldn't keep that secret forever." Canada replied putting a hand on my shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

"But how? How do you guys have separate birthdays from your country?" Germany asked still confused. "Really you guys still haven't figured it out. We were born, not off the land, we had a real mother. She was Native America, or Gaho, she taught us the ways of the land before England and France had tricked us with new toys and distant lands. Once I found out what they did back then I revolted. That was one of my main personal reason but there were others." I answered keeping my head down.

"America and I are actually twins at birth, we lived off the land for many years. We felt all the tribes in our soon to be countries, it rarely bothered me because my people accepted each other (did they?). But America's kept fighting, he felt pain for boths sides. I still remember the trail of tears, he was so pale and skinny, just all around sickly. He kept getting images of the natives and cried for them, he cried blood though. It scared me because I thought he'd die from all the blood loss. There was nothing I could do to help him." I could only faintly hear Canada speak I was too lost in thought. I hope Canada doesn't get any blame for keeping the secret.

"Well then, happy birthday to both of you." Prussia said with a smile. "Wait, what?" I heard from behind me. I turned around and say the other countries had either sobered or woken up. "Well shit. Could one of you two talk to them for me, I really wanna go take a shower now." I asked Germany and Prussia whom nodded. I needed to take a shower to relax. I feel bad for leaving Canada alone but he should be fine and if he really needed me he'd come and get me.

The shower cleared my head. I knew it would I just didn't realize how much I needed it. Once I stepped out of the shower I dried off and got dressed. When I was officially dressed I went back into the living room prepared to be questioned, and questioned I was. "America how could you not tell me this, I lived with you for 3 centuries." England screamed at me. "Well it was more like 1 if you count being there as actually there and sober." I said, surprisingly calm. England was thoroughly embarrassed while the other countries were shocked. I guess nobody knew why everyone left him.

"Well that is new information." France said looking at England a bit shocked. England was a mix of shame and embarrassment. "Papa you aren't one to talk. You'd do some less than appropriate things when I was still home, the only thing you didn't do was come home drunk, you were usually out with women." Canada said slightly scolding France for making fun of England. By now all of the countries were shocked at England and France.

"Well I think I was a good big brother to Germany." Prussia said. France snorted a bit. "Why do you get to play the good brother, you had your secrets too." France said to Prussia accusingly. Prussia somehow paled. "W-well it was for his protection. He was too young." Prussia said slowly building confidence. France grinned. "And is he still too young?" France asked. Germany looked beyond confused. "Brother, I think I can handle whatever it is." Germany said, finally speaking up.

Prussia started shaking his head. "I don't wanna, if I said it now Romano would beat the awesome me up." Prussia said. "Now why would I beat you up Prussia, I haven't done anything that you could tell them about." Romano said. "Fine, GermanyisreallytheHolyRomanEmpire. HeforgoteverythingandtoprotecthishonorInevertoldhi m." Prussia said so fast the words blurred together. Surprisingly enough I understood what he said which left me in utter shock.

As Prussia had his eyes closed preparing for the worst Italy stood like a statue while his brother was furious. "My brother cried for that stupid boy while he was with you all along. You're right, I am going to beat you up." Romano yelled jumping at Prussia which ultimately made me break out of my reverie. I looked over to Germany to see his take on what just happened, he looked even more confused than before.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let me guess, you couldn't understand what he said?" I asked him, Germany just shook his head. "Well he said 'Germany is really the Holy Roman Empire. He forgot everything and to protect his honor I never told him.' word for word. Next question, do you know who the Holy Roman Empire is to Italy?" I asked Germany seeing his expression, he shook his head no again. "To Italy the Holy Roman Empire is an ex and a first kiss. Oh and France 'killed' you." I finished adding quotations around killed.

At first Germany was shocked, then embarrassed, then angry. He walked over to France and punched him in the eye then went over to Prussia and slapped him upside the head. "EVERYBODY STOP FIGHTING." Germany yelled. Everybody stopped per Germany's request. "Now, brother, is this true?" Germany asked Prussia who looked at the ground and nodded. Germany sighed and Italy breaking out of his initial shock ran up and hugged him catching the German off guard and sending them both to the ground.

"Italy, America told me that we were umm, dating." Italy blushed and nodded. "Si, although everybody thought I was a girl back then." Italy said, blushing harder. Germany smiled and worked up a blush of his own. "Before you guys start on this obviously important and private conversation, you can go outside to talk." I told the two of them. They nodded gratefully and went into the backyard through sliding glass door.

(Germany's POV)

I was nervous to say the least. I just found out about my past and better yet it turns out Italy and I dated. I will admit I have liked him for quite sometime. "Well Italy, um-" I started out but Italy cut me off. "It's okay if you don't want to date me, I accepted all that stuff when I thought the old you had died." Italy said looking down and blushing slightly. "Well that's the thing, I was wondering if you wanted to pick up where we left off. I may not remember anything but i've liked you for quite some time now." I mumbled a bright red blush working it's way up my neck. The next thing I know Italy's hugging me with more strength than I thought he possessed.

"I have liked you for awhile now too Germany." Italy said, almost in a whisper. I started smiling and lifted Italy's chin up so he could see my smile and kissed him.

(Italy's POV)

I couldn't believe it, Germany liked me. He even kissed me. I was more than excited, I was ecstatic. I didn't know what to do, the kiss was short and sweet. I decided upon kissing him again. I think it was the right choice seeing as Germany kissed me back. "I think we should go back inside." Germany said as we pulled away, still nose to nose. I nodded and grabbed his hand. Walking inside hand and hand wasn't my best idea, everybody was grinning, except Romano.

"Potato bastard." Romano said with a scowl and a glare towards germany. "Fratello that's not nice." I said frowning, couldn't he just be nice to Germany once.

(America's POV)

Seeing the two of them made me remember my boyfriend. I pulled out my phone and did a quick under the table txt to Canada if I could tell Japan about our birthday. He just smiled a little and gave a subtle nod. I excused myself from the madness that was sure to ensue and headed to my bedroom. I pulled out my phone again and texted Japan to get on oovoo. Five minutes later the the icon next to Japan's name lights up indicating he was online.

I clicked on his name and started up a video chat. Seconds later I saw Japan's face and smiled. He smiled back at me, I was the only one he would ever smile in front of. We never showed affection other than friendship in front of the other countries because we kept our relationship a secret, the only one who knew being Canada.

"Hey Japan I got something to tell you." I said really excited about finally being able to tell Japan the only secret I kept from him. "What is it America?" Japan asked, his curiosity showing on his face. "Well I get to tell you what happened after you left the party A and B I get to tell you a secret." Japan pouted, "I thought we said no secrets." Japan said. I got a slight frown on my face "We did but this wasn't only my secret, and I get to tell you now anyways and it's really exciting." I said smiling near the end.

"Well are you going to tell me?'' Japan said, the look of curiosity once again on his face. "Okay. So yesterday I invited everybody over and I have been on that very day every year ever since I met everybody. Haven't you ever wondered why?" I said. "I never knew it was the same date every year but now that you point it out I am wondering." Japan said with his head tilted sideways a bit. I started smiling because he looked so cute and because I was happy.

"Well that's the day Canada and I were born." I stopped waiting for Japan's reaction. He was shocked and it really showed on his face. "How?" Japan all but whispered still shocked. "I have a feeling you're not wondering how it actually works." I said teasingly. Japan broke out of his initial shock and frowned slightly. "Alright fine. My mom was Native America…(Insert stuff I already explained)."

After I finished Japan had a look of pity on his face. "Whats with the look?" I asked not really liking the pity. "You had to have your people fight against each other twice plus feuds between tribes. How do you do that, stay strong through it all and not become mean and cruel or soft and weak." Japan asked his face now showing fascination. I just shrugged my shoulders with a slight blush on my face from the praise.

My phone started buzzing and made me jump. It was Canada telling me to head back to the living room to say goodbye to everyone. "Well that's Canada telling me to go say goodbye, you can either stay on for a few minutes, call me back, or we can just say goodbye. Although I still haven't told you what everyone did last night." I said a slight grin on my face knowing the temptation of finding out what the countries did drunk would keep Japan on.

"I'll just wait a few minutes, but hurry." Japan said. I got up and walked toward my door shaking my hips even more knowing Japan could still see me. I heard laughing coming from the computer as I walked out the door. I walked over to the countries and quickly said goodbye heading back over to my room. Gilbert was staying due to the fact that he and Canada were in the same position as me and Japan, Germany just thinks he's staying over to play a few video games.

"I'm back." I informed Japan who was doing some paper work while waiting for me. "Okay, now, tell me what happened with the countries after I left." I grinned and started explaining (I already said what happened twice). When I finished Japan was laughing so hard he was just doing that one air laugh. I loved making him laugh, he never does. I always see him emotionless in front of everybody but me and it makes me happy knowing i'm the only one that can make him laugh like that.

"Wait America, what are you going to do with the traffic cones and stop sign?" Japan questioned, I started laughing. "Russia took the stop sign with him. I'm still not quite sure what i'm going to do with the traffic cones though."Japan just shook his head in amusement. "Oh and guess what happened with Germany and Italy?" I asked Japan. "I could be here all day guessing, just tell me." Japan said pouting once again, I laughed.

"Of course. Well Prussia told Germany He used to be the Holy Roman Empire, then him and Italy went outside to talk because they used to date and the next thing I know they came in the house holding hands."I finished, Japan awwed. "Romano flipped out a bit before giving up and letting them be." Japan smiled. "Well i'm happy for them." He said.

"They are long lost loves after all. It'd make a good plot for a book." I said realizing the truth behind my last sentence. "Ya speaking of that, how did you know they were long lost loves?" Japan said a look of mischief on his face. "Well my mom sent spirits out to collect information of what was happening across the ocean. When they came back my mom shared the information with me and Canada knowing of what was to come." I said a frown forming on my face at the end.

"I'm sorry you had to go through your mothers death. I don't remember anyone close to me dying, I never got close to human and I usually stayed isolated from the other countries." Japan said a sad look on his face. "Well your not isolated anymore and we're together. So I personally think it all evened out." I said trying to cheer Japan up. It worked and he started to smile slightly.

"You need to smile more, and not just in front of me. You have a nice smile." I said smiling and blushing slightly. I looked at Japan's reaction on saw he went full tomato red (I typed this and forgot to put red, I had to stop for 5 minutes to laugh). "Well than smiling in front of you wouldn't be special anymore." Japan said still blushing. I gave out a small chuckle. "I don't like you just for your smiles, I like you for your actions. Everything about them, not just one thing. I also like you because you're fun to be around and bring out a side of me that nobody else can. Also you're adorable." I finished, now blushing harder than Japan.

"That was nice. I like you for the same things. I also like you because you're always so proud no matter what anyone says. You have the courage to speak up and take action even if it's not always the best time. You don't care what people think about you, and it's nice." Japan said. I continued to blush as he said it as did he. "I hope nothing comes between us, ever." I said Japan nodded smiling. "I hate to do this but I have to get back to paperwork, which i'm sure you do to." Japan said, I sighed and nodded. "Bye Japan, love you." I said. "Goodbye America, love you too."

After we logged off I closed my laptop and grabbed the box of paperwork my boss sent me. I would go check on Canada but he's with Prussia and I have to get started on my paperwork anyhow.


	8. Chapter 8

(Canada's POV)

After everyone left it was just me and Prussia. Everybody thinks that he's very egotistical and selfish but he's not. He's very kind and sweet and actually shy sometimes but he doesn't let anyone see that except me. Ever since he was a kid Prussia had everyone talking down to him like he was nothing more than trash. People did that because he was albino and everyone thought he was evil.

He told me a few stories about what they did to him and they're awful. he said one time they tried to burn him at the stake but because he's a country it didn't work. once they realized it hadn't killed him he was thrown into a river. He didn't know how to swim and he still couldn't die so he had to drift down stream until Germania picked him up out of the water and yelled at him saying he deserved it.

It was sad knowing that he had to go through that alone. The worst thing I had to do alone was find food, firewood, and shelter because america passed out after we ran from our mother who feared us. It's not very much but I always had America, well until France and England came and made us fight against each other. I always hated France for that but America forgave England so I thought it would be time for me to forgive France.

"Well Canada, what do you want to do?" Prussia asked with a sly grin, I blushed. "Nothing like that, my brothers still here. And well, we could watch a movie." I offered, replacing his grin with a soft smile he nodded. "Which movie do you wanna see?" I asked Prussia it didn't matter to me. Once I said it was his choice he started grinning again. "Give me the most Canadian movie you got." Prussia answered, I started laughing.

"Well then good cop, bad cop it is." I said getting up to get the movie, I had watched with America before. (Idk the description of it seemed like it was) I got the movie and put it in the dvd player. "I'm gonna make some popcorn, want some?" I asked Prussia, he nodded intrigued at the previews as they were of Canadian movies. As I put some popcorn in the microwave America walked in.

"Hey bro, what are you and Prussia doing?" America asked while getting a slice of the cake I made him. "We're watching a movie, what about you?" I answered. "Japan had to go do paperwork so I decided I should too, and I got a bit hungry. Also, what are you and Prussia watching?" He asked getting out a fork. "Good cop, bad cop. I'm still not sure why, all Prussia said was 'the most Canadia movie you've got." I answered. america started laughing.

"Well I'll leave you two to that." America said while walking away with his cake. The microwave beeped so I took out the popcorn and put it in the bowl. As I was pouring the popcorn in the bow I didn't see Prussia sneak in and wrap his arms around me. I grinned, turned around in his arms, and kissed him on the lips. Prussia kissed me back until we had to pull away and breathe.

"Let's go watch the movie." I said before he tried to kiss me again. Don't get me wrong I love kissing Prussia but we're not alone. Prussia nodded and grabbed my hand. I grabbed the popcorn bowl off the counter and we started walking back to the living room. We sat down with the popcorn and hit play.

"Hey Prussia." I said trying to get his attention. "Ya Canada." He looked over at me. "Do you you think we'll ever be able to tell the others?" I asked, I knew it was a pretty stupid question but I still wanted to know. "Maybe, we'll see how Italy and Germany do and decide in that. I don't want you getting hurt like your brother." Prussia said sweetly. America doesn't know that Prussia knows. I told him by accident when the bombs came, I was crying and Prussia came over to comfort me and it slipped out.

"Well our countries seem to be okay with same sex couples right now. Hopefully soon though." Prussia said. I could tell there was another reason behind hi last sentence but I say anything instead putting my focus back onto the t.v. Man I love Prussia.

(America's POV)

After I got my food and went back to my room I turned on the t.v. and flipped on the world news to see what was happening. As I watched I got more and more stunned, a new country. As I kept watching I got more curious until finally they said the countries new name, Ehnita. I thought she was dead, she should be dead. But she was in hiding all along. My sister's still alive.

(Canada's POV)

As me and Prussia were sitting calmly and watching the movie America ran in and changed the t.v. to the world news. I looked at him to yell at him but I saw tears running down his face. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" I asked focusing on him more than the t.v. "It's Ehnita, she's alive." America answered. I stopped whatever I was doing and dropped to the ground. It can't be, he killed her back in the 80's. I saw it, everyone was dead, there were no survivors, the land was inhabitable. How?

"I don't know what to do, should we go check on her?" America asked pacing back and forth. Coming out of my shock I just shrugged my shoulders. "Sure." I said. America nodded and walked back to his room pulling out his phone. I looked over to Prussia who looked very confused. I started to explain what was happening and he just started nodding his head slowly understanding.

"Cool, I guess. What type of government does she use?" Prussia asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Last time I was there she had a mix of Englands and America's. There was a king and queen, but there were also people who ran each province. They also thought everything had a purpose and everything was just about equal, from the animals to the earth, people to water. It was nice, no judgement anywhere. Although some things were more important than others, kinda like signs from gods, but more like they were in tune with nature so much they were different. Speaking of which, if you come and they still have the same ways people might come up and give you praise for being one with nature, between your birds and the way you look." I finished.

I looked over at Prussia to see his take on things, he was smiling, not the way he does in front of the others but a genuine smile. "Well it's nice to know some cultures except me." He said. I think he was remembering when he was younger. I hugged him close. I wonder what America's doing.


	9. Chapter 9

(America's POV)

I walked away from Canada pulling out my phone. I hated keeping secrets from Japan and this was another one. Even worse, on the same day. Japan will not be pleased to say the least but it was irrelevant seeing as I thought she was dead. I hope he'll forgive me.

I walked over to my room and closed the door dialing Japan's number. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hello America." Japan said cheer in his voice. "Hi Japan, if I tell you something will you promise to not be mad?" I asked quickly. I heard Japan sigh in the background. "If you have a good reason." I nodded my head even if he couldn't see me.

" Alright. Well, basically, if you turn on the news right now you'll see there's a 'new' country. She's not new, she's my sister. The reason I never told you bout're was cuz I thought sh'was dead. T'only brought up bad memries to think bout'er." I said my southern accent slipping in as I got more nervous. Japan sighed again, slightly angry, in the background.

"Hontōni, hontōni kuso. Watashi wa kanto anata ga o shiri o kuso sore o shinjiru. Wareware wa ōku no himitsu ga nani ni gōi shite inai, koreha tsuitachi de 2tsu nodearu. Anata wa bōshi o o shiri watashi o karaka~tsu te kusodesu. Wareware wa, gōi sa reta... Wareware wa dōi shita." Japan said in his native language. I guess he forgot that I could actually speak every language perfectly.

It made me sad knowing I made him feel like that but I couldn't think of any way to make him feel better so all I said was sorry. "I'm not really mad at you, I just needed to yell. Well are you going to go say hi to her?" I nodded my head then remembered he couldn't see me and said yes. " May I accompany you?" Japan asked probably realizing that i'd need him. "Ya, So far its you, me, and Canada but i'm pretty sure Prussia's going to be invited. Meet me at my house in 5, i'll call in the planes." I told Japan excitedly, i was going to see my sister. "Ok, see you soon. Love you." He said. "Love you too." I replied.

~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~-~-~5 Minutes later~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Upon hearing a knock on the door I opened it seeing Japan's smiling face. I smiled back and yelled to Canada and Prussia to get their asses in the car. "Based on what you just said i'm assuming Prussia's coming." Japan asked, I nodded. I turned around and saw Canada and Prussia each walking with a backpack. I hauled mine onto my shoulders and yelled with my finger pointed in the air "To the car." We all piled in the car and drove to the airport. We walked over to the private plane and headed off.

During the flight we had some small talk but I was in too much of a daze to really pay attention. "America, are you ok. You're not smiling like usual. I think i'm smiling more than you." Japan said nudging my shoulder. I nodded "Tad bit nervous about see'n sis but i'll deal." "So America, Canada, whose oldest?" Prussia asked. "Well we're not completely sure but we think America then me then Ehnita. We only agreed America was oldest because he got his independence first, Ehnita always had freedom but she was born after us." Prussia and Japan both nodded.

"Also from what we last saw of her people they look like a mix of our mom and us. Some have black hair, other have blonde. They have blue eyes and black eyes, if you have one of each then you were thought to have been in tune with nature. They view men and women as equals, and their skin is forever tan, kinda like mine but a bit darker." I said, speaking up for the first time in an hour. "That's cool, where is the country anyways?" Japan asked.

"You know the little gulf type thing that me and Canada make. She's there, about half the size of Australia, it's the reason I made the official decision to buy Alaska. It's surprisingly warm there, it gets cold in the winter but extremely hot in the summer, there are tons of flowers. The leafs are turning now, it's very pretty to see. We're almost there actually which means I have to go talk to the pilot." I finished getting a confusing glance from Japan. "There's a 90% chance he doesn't know where to land. Japan nodded and looked out the window.

**Sorry i havent updated in forever, i had a lot to do and other shit. i have absolutely no idea were this is going it was only supposed to e a cute little story but i like it. all i know is im gonna through in a german sparkle party because those things are hysterical. if you have any ideas feel free to share although i dont do anything ummm intimate, it gets awkward. well before i crash in the middle of posting this...**


	10. Chapter 10

(America's POV)

We sat in silence for what felt like an hour but was probably only ten minutes. When we came to a stop we stayed in the carriage and waited for our guards to come around and get us. He came around on my side and opened the door nodding for us to get out. I clamored out of the carriage first and held a hand out for Japan to use. He took it and laced his fingers with mine. Once everybody was out of the carriage and walking I finally took a look around me. Everything was the same as usual but more vibrant, probably from the bombs.

During the cold war Russia fired a nuclear bomb, the bomb was misfired and landed in what he thought was the ocean. But it actually hit Ehnita. Canada and I cried for days, we didn't do anything knowing it was honestly and accident but we were devastated none the less. we thought we had lost our sister. Now knowing she's back made me happier than ever and I could tell Canada felt the same way.

We got closer to the building, which could be considered a tree house castle. It looked like a castle made out of trees, almost as though the trees had grown for it. There were tons of brightly colored flowers. There were stairs leading up to the castle door made out of bent tree branches and the door was wood cover in vines and flowers. The doors opened to reveal a marble floor lined with wood. There was a chair meant for a king or queen in the center made out of wood and gold lined with tons of precious stones shaped like delicate little flowers.

Somebody cleared their throat and all of us turned our heads. There stood my sister alive and well in a coconut bra, long green skirt with a slit up the side, bracelets that looked like vines, and a flower crown. I couldn't do anything but stand still in shock. She looked the same, same blueish purple eyes, same beach blonde hair with black highlights, same everything. Except for the new scar, a deep nasty looking thing that started at her eyebrow and ran through her eye and to a little past her lips.

The next thing I know me and Canada are running full speed at our sister. When we got there we collided for a group hug. Canada started crying, I got teary eyed, and Ehnita started smiling sadly.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" She said in her accented voice. I just nodded and hugged her harder.

**I was trying to think of were i wanted this story to go and my finger hurt like a bitch when i tried typing because i cut it to short. its all good now though and i think this will be done by the end of the year. and i have multiple ideas for others sooo...**

**Well mi amigos (Feeling in a spanish mood) i shall be typing, there might even be another update by the end of the night**


	11. Chapter 11

(Canada's POV)

I was crying out of pure joy from seeing my sister in such good conditions. I stopped blaming Russia because he didn't know but by the end of the week the whole world will know.

"I guess I have some explaining to do?" Ehnita said with her accent. I nodded and and she laughed. "Who are they?" Ehnita asked in her native tongue nodding her head to Prussia and Japan. America and I blushed profusely and ducked our heads. She started laughing "Oh so my brothers have finally found someone to call theirs?" She continued in her language, still laughing. She waved for them to come over, stopping her laughter.

Prussia and Japan timidly walked over. Prussia grinned and held out a hand for her to shake while Japan went for his customary bow. "You don't need to act so shy around her, she's our sister. Do you really expect her to not act like us?" America said with a laugh to Japan. Japan blushed and held out a hand for her to shake like Prussia. Ehnita grinned and shook both of their hands excitedly at the same time. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." She said.

Prussia's phone started ringing and he mumbled something about how he gets service out her and stepped a bit away from the group. "Woah, what's that?" She said in absolute amazement. "Well it's just a cell phone." Japan said slightly confused. America and I started laughing. "She hasn't been around since September 26, 1981." America said, his face and voice saddening. A look of realization crossed Japan's face and he nodded in understanding.

"Well on that note, I'd like to open up trade with some of your ports." She said looking at me and America. "Also, what's happened since i've been gone?" She asked looking around at all of us. America stepped forward and started talking to her about all the advances we've had since '81. I knew it was going to take a while and I think she knew too because she led us to a form of a living room.

As I looked around the room I saw a tuft of blonde hair along with a brown one and yet another blonde peeking over the back of one of the animal skin couches. I guess America saw it too because he spoke up "Hey who's here?" He whispered to our sis, his hand reaching for his gun. "Just some other countries, they think i'm just a servant." She said just as quietly back. Deciding to finally speak up I asked "How don't they know that it's you?" She smirked "Did you forget all of moms teachings?" She replied, still keeping her voice down.

"Oh, well none of them were mean right?" I asked even though a second later I realized I shouldn't have. Almost immediately America pulled out his gun and had it aimed at the other countries heads screaming at them in Native American. Ehnita and I understood him but none of the other countries could come close to understanding.

"AMERICA CALM DOWN, WE HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE SAYING." England yelled, happening to be one of the blondes. Germany and Italy were the other two people we saw. Germany was standing and trying to get America to put down the gun while Italy was hiding behind him. America stopped yelling but kept the gun up and glared at them until Ehnita said that they did nothing.

"America, why do you care so much about a servant girl anyways?" Italy asked. America, Ehnita, and I all paled. "Sorry sis, gigs up." America said dully in Native just nodded, mumbled some chants, and swiped her hand. England, Germany, and Italy's eyes all widened. "S-so you're the new... country?" Germany said shocked, Ehnita nodded.

"I wouldn't particularly say new, but yes." Ehnita answered Germany's question even though the answer was obvious. "What do you mean not new? And how does America already know you?" Italy asked still remembering his previous question. America looked apologetically at sis. "She's me and Canada's sister." England fainted, Germany showed no emotion and stood straight. Italy, however, had the funniest reaction he just said that America was like a big overprotective brother. America blushed "I'm not always like that." America mumbled.

"Well you still have some explaining on what happened in the past 30 years, and Canada you should probably explain things to them, nothings really changed we just took a major step back with technology." Ehnita said, it was a relief nothing to big happened. "Prussia, Japan you guys can come with me and hear more about our sister if you'd like." I said trying to be slightly helpful. Prussia grinned and Japan nodded going back to his usual self, out of the corner of my eye I saw America's face fall a little.

"Well, where to start….."

**Sorry about the delay, I got tired and couldn't see my keyboard anymore. That's the next chapter, possibly another one in the next two days. I'm on a bit of a writing spree now that I cleaned my room.**


	12. Chapter 12

**HI MY FRIENDS WERE BEING WEIRDOS AND WROTE A PIECE IN THE MIDDLE THAT MAY NOT *COUGH*IS NOT*COUGH* APPROPRIATE. No need to read it, my friends have no shame apparently. **

I finished explaining to all the other countries and had seen if they had any questions. England thankfully woke up just before I started talking so he was informed too. "Now that everybody's done explaining things I want to have a talk with my brothers boyfriends." Ehnita announced loudly. She started walking towards Japan and Prussia, the four of us paled. Germany looked quizzically at his brother and former ally. England was shocked, again. And Italy said "Hey has a boyfriend, just like me and Germany." At that Germany blushed and looked down while England just about fainted.

"Did nobody know?" Ehnita asked America and I shook our head slowly still in shock. A minute passed until America spoke up "Ya, nobody was supposed to know. Last time someone found out our bosses started a war with each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Japan flinch. "Ve~ That means you're dating Japan and Prussia's dating Canada." Italy said in a happy voice, America and I both nodded along with Prussia and Japan. "And if you hurt my birdie I will kill you." I blushed and ducked my head.

"Tell anyone and i'll slit your throat." America said with an eerie smile holding his butterfly knife doing some of his more impressive moves. Germany took a step back along with England while Italy hid behind Germany. Japan blushed and hugged America saying there was no need. I grinned, nobody had noticed that I had been doing some knife tricks of my own with all the knives I kept hidden in my sweatshirt until Italy had pointed me out.

Prussia and Japan both grinned at their us in approval. I put the knives away and gave Prussia a quick peck on the lips and I saw America do the same with Japan. I put my arm around Prussia in a side hug and put my hand in his pocket, he did the same.

WARNING: my friends wrote this…. with my help. It gets really sexual soo. If you don't read it then it won't make a difference, we just did it for laughs maybe, i'm not really sure.

~-~-~-~_~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- Prussia started to release soft moans once they got into a seperate room, Canada blushed massively. "W-Why are you moaning?" He said with a slight stutter. "Because you really turn me on." He moaned louder then pinned his lover to the nearest wall. Prussia could feel his cock harden, it seemed Canada realized this because his face became even more red. He kissed his lovers neck roughly and grinded his hips against Canada's to give him the feeling of pleasure. His teeth sank into his neck to draw some blood but not much. Prussia's hand slipped into Canada's pants, his hand just brushing against his cock only to tease him a bit. In the next second Canada used all the force he could muster up and shoved Prussia to the bed. He growled. They started slipping each others clothes off, moaning and grinding against as they went. Canada started kissing Prussia and shoved his tongue down the older ones throat. They were both fully unclothed and making-out heavily when Canada's hand slipped down and started to play with his hardened cock. "See how it is to be teased? Not fun now is it?" Canada grinned as he pushed himself against Prussia and released his soft grip on his cock. He rubbed their crotches together, letting out a loud moan. Prussia looked up at him with lust showing in his eyes, he sat up and ran his tongue from his lover's collarbone all the way to his lips again. He kissed him with force then ran his tongue along Canada's closed lips, they parted, allowing his tongue to slip in and explore every inch of the boy's mouth. He heard a whine come from Canada. "What's wrong?" He panted slightly, wanting his body badly. "I..I just don't feel right doing this now...I love you Prussia..but I'm not ready for this.." He said quietly. "I understand." Prussia said but continued leaving a trail of kisses from his mouth, down his toned abs, and to his cock. "Pruuuuussssia." Canada moaned loudly. His fingers locked in his hair and pulled gently. Big mistake. Prussia moaned a bit and only continued, his tongue just skimming over his cock. Canada's hips rolled forward over Prussia's. "Pru-Prussiaa.." He whimpered. "..I really am not ready for this, please..stop…" It took some time for Prussia to regain his composure and stop the fun. "Forgive me." He whispered, panting still. They just stayed in the same position for a bit then Prussia laid on his back with Canada laying comfortably on his chest. It didn't take long for the two of them to go to sleep. Canada dreaming of what just happened and Prussia dreaming of what he was REALLY going to do to Canada if he hadn't told him to stop.(~By Madi and Sam….Daryl didn't really help…Enjoy Mother Fuckers :D!(Go fuck yourself)(That would hurt… Highlighters attack!)(SEXUAL WORDS, ATTACK!)

I blushed and looked at everybody else's faces. They were still shocked while my sister was giving me a thumbs up.

"Well i'm sorry I spilled your secrets but I still want to talk to you two." Ehnita said Gesturing for them to follow her to a more secluded area. Prussia slipped his hand out of my pocket and I did the same.

(America's POV)

"So America, how long have you and Japan been dating?" England asked. I blushed "Since, 1779. We were doing trade under Germany's flag and after 4 years we made it official." I answered. England just stood there in a bit of shock for a bit. "You've been dating for almost 135 years?" England asked again. I nodded and answered "Yes." I had said it in my sisters language, kanheks, slightly embarrassed.

"How long have you and my brother been dating?" Germany asked Canada. Canada blushed. "We started dating soon after his country was actually dissolved, 1850 to be exact." We got into an awkward silence until my phone started ringing Nerd Rage by Your Favorite Martian. I laughed knowing automatically it was Japan.

"Aren't you supposed to be talking with my sister?" I asked. I heard panting on the other end and some yelling. "We were talking and she asked if you were still innocent and I didn't want to lie and say you were. NOW SHE'S CHASING US AND I'M LOST. Prussia somehow got let off the hook." Japan said freaking out. He was loud enough that I had to hold the phone away from my ear and everyone else could hear it.

"Ve~ is that Japan?" Italy asked never having heard him outside his calm voice. I just nodded. "Give me a second Japan." I said into the phone and put it on the floor. I muttered some words in Native American and Japan popped up next to me. "Arigatō." Japan said while Germany and Italy gawked and England started yelling at me about how I could do magic this whole time. I sighed and looked over at Canada whom had done the same thing for Prussia.

"The next world is in two days from everything that's happened. I'll explain it all then, oh and just so you guys know. If anybody even tries to attack Ehnita they have declared war on the U.S.A. and Canada too." I said looking over at Canada for confirmation. He nodded his head and continued talking to Prussia. "Ehnita will be at the next world meeting. I will make sure of it, but in the mean time go back to your houses and relax." I said with an air of authority, everybody nodded their heads and started walking to the door. I waved along with Canada, Japan, and Prussia.

This is going to be a long few days.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola peoples. I finished that chapter and might have another one done tomorrow depending on the amount of homework i have. I'm going to see catching fire tomorrow night and I have no idea what homework i'm getting. Anyho... here's the story**

* * *

It was the morning of the meeting and Ehnita was trying to work the coffee machine in me and Canada's house with much difficulty. I laughed and went over to help her whilst Canada was cooking pancakes. Ehnita was still in her p.j.'s which consisted of a pair of my sweatpants and t-shirt. She forgot to pack hers before we left.

"How much longer until we have to leave? I still have to get ready." Ehnita asked between mouthfuls of her pancakes. I looked over at the clock. "We've got about a half hour until we need to leave." I answered, she nodded and hurriedly finished her pancakes. " I have to go get ready." She said excusing herself. Canada nodded still deeply engaged in his pancakes.

A few minutes later Ehnita came downstairs in a blue corset dress with black lace over the top and a bit bunched up on the skirt piece. The front of the skirt came up to mid-thigh and the back to her knees. I gave her a questioning look. "This is something that I usually wear to my countries meetings." Ehnita answered my question smoothly. I nodded "You don't need to wear such fancy things to the world meetings." I said with a slight chuckle Canada had finally looked up from his pancakes and noticed what Ehnita was wearing.

"America's right." Canada said pulling out his laptop and typing something in. After a few seconds he showed us the screen which was full of models in business outfits. Ehnita shrugged "That is not my country's common wear therefore it shall not be mine." She said with a formal air around her. "That's fine just giving you a heads up, the other female countries don't wear these either so its fine." Ehnita nodded with a smile on her face, probably in approval that the other female countries were being themselves.

I went off to go change, Canada had already changed and was yelling at me that we were going to be late too. I ran a hand through my hair, brushed my teeth, put on a pair of jeans, whites shirt, and my bomber jacket. I made sure I had a few weapons concealed on me just in case some of the other countries took any of the news badly. I ran over to the door yelling at the other two that I was driving, grabbing the key to my old convertible. Ehnita ran out of the house holding her dress and yelling shotgun, Canada walked out with a grin on his face.

The whole way there I blasted some music all of us knew off my Ipod. We all sang along to the ones with words and danced to the ones without. We were getting weird looks all the way to the meeting which ended up being in D.C. When we go there we were all laughing at something Canada had said. We actually ended up being on time, which was early anyways because I was hosting and had to set up the meeting.

We all walked into the empty meeting room. I was making sure everything was in place and noticed we still had half an hour left. "Hey guys, I have some of our Native American clothes along with some paint. We could get ready to explain our magic now rather than later." Canada and Ehnita nodded and followed me to the room I usually keep my past treasures. We got there and started putting the paint on each other in intricate patterns. At one point Ehnita had to go to another room and have some of the female spirits help with the paint because it needed to go on her stomach and dry a little before putting her dress back on.

When we were all finished we headed back to the meeting room with our change of clothes in bags. As I stepped into the meeting room England and France were already in there and had started yelling at me for being late, again. They soon stopped realizing I had lines of paint on my face. "What in the bloody hell is that? You're hosting a meeting not playing dress up." England said snidely. The three of us growled and he took a step back. "This is not dress-up, this is needed for our presentation." I said calming down a bit.

France was in behind England laughing until he noticed Ehnita and started to flirt with her. "Hello ma belle, it was very rude of mes amis not to introduce us. My name is France, the country of l'amour." Ehnita had on a blank face and looked over at me, I nodded and she slapped him across the face with the same strength Canada and I share. I had warned her last night about France and what to do if he got like that.

"I am Canada's and America's sister, Ehnita. I may not speak French but I suggest that you should not flirt with me." Ehnita said with a cold voice, I smiled in approval along with Canada. France immediately backed off.

Soon after the other countries started to dwindle in and the meeting started on time. I was getting questioning glances from the other countries by what my face looked like and who I was sitting next to. It was my turn to go up first and I started off with all that stupid hero junk until Ehnita stopped me.

"Now brother, explain to me why you're talking about utter nonsense when we both know that you can do better. You did graduate college and all." Ehnita said with her hands crossed over her chest in a parental tone. I paled slightly, not noticeably enough to worry other nations however. "I explain later, but if you want a real speech here." I straightened up and made my voice more formal rather than the cocky attitude I usually had.

"We need to work on pollution and global warming, every household could be fined for refusing to recycle. It would make people want to recycle and help keep regular waste down. If we put water proof solar panels underwater than the water could magnify the sun and produce more energy. We could also put them in deserts where the sun is always shining. If we did this we'd have excess energy so it would be better to have electric cars which would keep us from having oil spills and fossil fumes down. One last thing, logging companies could be forced to plant 100 trees every 500 they cut down." I finished my speech and looked over at my sister whom was grinning along with Japan, Prussia, and Canada all of them knowing that i'm actually smart.

I chanced a look at the other countries who were all looking at me in shock. "You guys think that with all the smart people and inventors in my country i'd really be that dumb. I helped Einstein at some points in his career, dammit people I helped write the declaration and the constitution. I'm made up of your people being mixed together, if you call me stupid you're calling yourselves and each other stupid." I finished slightly out of breath from yelling.

I straightened up. "Anyways, that's not what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to introduce you to Canada and I's sister, and share a few secrets." I motioned to Ehnita to come up and stand next to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well heres a new chapter, that's about it.**

* * *

Ehnita came up and stood next to me with a smile on her face. "This is Ehnita, she is Canada and I's younger sister. We are all the children of Native America. Canada and I are twins while Ehnita was born about two decades later. We are related by blood, we don't actually have a dad though, its complicated. She is an island country located in the gulf area that me and Canada make up. Her country is surprisingly warm and have been set back a century because she had been bombed. Russia hit her by accident with one of his nukes, he was aiming for me but hit Ehnita instead wiping out all of her people by radiation and just the basic blast force. Don't worry Russia we've forgiven you." I said looking at the Russian who looked a bit down, probably because he now knows that I know he missed my country.

"Now hold your questions for the end because we have more. Although we need to change for this, we'll be right back." I said leaving to go to an empty room to change into my animal skins. Ehnita had some female spirits help her change. We all finished changing and headed back to the room when I realized I never said anything about laughing at us. Usually I wouldn't care but Ehnita and Canada are with me on this. I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Japan's number.

"Why are you calling me, you just left the room?" Japan said in his 'usually' stoic voice. "Could you tell the other countries not to laugh at the outfits and if France looks at Enita the wrong way I will kick his ass?" I heard a sigh on the other end and Japan relaying the message. "Done." I heard Japan say before he hung up. I turned to look at my sister and brother "This is it, no more secrets." I said in a slightly cheerful voice. Canada and Ehnita smiled and nodded their head. We walked in and all the other countries looked like they were trying not to laugh. I called them bastard in Native American.

"What was that America, and why do you have to wear all that?" Italy asked. I went to brush a stray hair away from my face when Russia pointed out the frost on my fingers. I blushed a bit and put my hand down. "Thats from some of my teachings, things like this come with consequences." I said answering his unasked question. "And what do you mean by 'things like this'?" Russia asked.

"Well, things like spirits, demons, and 'magic." I said putting quotation marks around magic. "Aha, so you always saw Flying Mint Bunny." England exclaimed. I sighed "Yes I saw him but you never saw my friends. The ones from other planets, and the spirit animals. Also only people who aren't serious about this kind of stuff call it 'magic' everyone else calls it art. Whether it be for good reasons or bad, its art. You haven't even memorized the whole book. All three of us have memorized more than 50 of them. Canada and Ehnita just didn't go out and learn from real people. I wouldn't let them because it comes with a price." I said a bit angered at the fact England called it magic.

"America where did you get the frost on your hands, i'm guessing thats why you wear gloves. Also prove that what you say is true." Russia said bringing everybody's attention to my hands once again. "I got it from General Winter. That's his price, but he also chooses to attack you or teach you. The ice never hurts, it's more of a decoration. And fine i'll prove it, what do you want me to do?" I answered Russia's questions.

"Well America, why don't you show us your spirits?" England said smugly, probably thinking mine weren't real. I muttered a few thing in Native American and with two fingers drew a backwards s in the air. I pushed in the center of where I made the s and my spirits came out. I had an eagle, a horse, a bunny, a deer, and a bison. Canada called his out too, he had a polar bear, a beaver, a seal, a Canadian goose, and a Caribou. Ehnita had hers out too. She had her tiger/horse thing, a wolf, a pegasus, a hippocamp, and a phoenix. All of those animals living on her land.

"Is that proof enough?" I asked hopefully. England grinned and shook his head. I sighed and started moving my hands in a circular shape. Ice started forming where I was putting my hands and it started to make a circle of frost. The frost formed into ice flakes while keeping the circular shape, I started chanting some stuff in Native American until the snowflake designs started to change colors along with the markings on my body.

I held the ball in the palm of my hand and blew it into the air. Once it got high enough Canada and Ehnita chanted a few lines and it exploded into colorful snow. As the snow came down it landed to form glasses, they became solid ice and filled up with everyone's favorite cold drink. I put my hands at my sides.

"Now do you believe us?" I asked a bit exasperated. They all looked at their drinks and back at us nodding. I let out a breath I had been holding. England, Norway, and Romania shared a look and nodded at each other. "Will the three of you join the magic trio?" England asked speaking for the other two as well as himself. The three of us quickly shook our heads no.

"And why the bloody hell not?" England questioned us. We looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. "You people know nothing. You focus on one type of magic when their are so many more. If you people learn at least three of the major ones we'll consider." I said looking at my brother and sister for their approval. They both gave subtle nods.

"Alright but what do you have to learn about for you to consider it completely learned?" Norway asked, finally speaking up. "You need to learn the language, memorize at least one of the full books, and talk to someone who already knows all of this, and not one of us. Oh, one last thing. When you talk to the person make sure they know that this is the first time you've been mentored in the arts. They'll explain everything." I finished explaining the terms of this deal while England, Norway, and Romania looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't actually expect us to do all of this in a reasonable amount of time do you?" Romania asked. I gave him a questioning glance. "Aren't you supposed to be older than us. You should know more than us. Also, don't talk to General Winter… EVER. He will frost your souls if you try to talk to him. He really doesn't like you England because of the civil war. He thinks it's your fault that me and Canada fought against each other." England paled a bit and nodded his head.

"Alright good, now that that's all cleared up are we good to move on?" I asked the other countries with open arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter because I don't know how I would continue any further. I have some ideas for other stories and am going to start working on them. I hope you enjoyed you short time reading this. And you can look forward to reading my future work if you're interested.**

* * *

"America, aren't you going to tell the other countries about your relationship? Canada, you too." Italy asked innocently. "Kami wa Itaria, wareware wa iji shiyou to shite ita chikushō sono himitsu." I heard Japan just about shout. "Heikin subeki hitsuyō-sei o Keeks nai, kare ga sukoshi demo yoku shirimasendeshita." I told him with a sigh.

"Well now that Italy brought it up I guess I have to tell you. Me and Japan are dating, we have been for 135 years. I don't feel like going into detail." I said and stepped back so Canada could have the floor. "I'm dating Prussia, that's all you get." He said walking to his seat. I joined him and walked back to mine with Ehnita following behind us. Out of the corner of my eye I could see France patting Prussia on the back with a grin.

When we got back to our seats the room stayed silent until Germany called somebody else up to speak. The rest of the meeting carried on like where nobody talked except the person presenting.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After the meeting Ehnita, Canada, Prussia, Japan, and I went out for lunch. We let Ehnita pick because she was in wonder of all the places you could go and things you could see. We ended up going to lunch at some diner and talked the whole time.

I had my sister, my brother, and the love of my life. I was happy and content, everybody knew everything and there were no secrets. Life was perfect.


End file.
